1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping device, and more particularly to a damping device for an exercising cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional damping device for an exercising cycle comprises a resistance wheel rested on the rear wheel of the exercising cycle for providing a damping effect to the rear wheel of the exercising cycle, thereby achieving the exercising effect. However, the resistance values of the damping device cannot be adjusted arbitrarily so as to fit the requirements of different users.